Chocobo Adventure
by Mynerva
Summary: Hope proves he's not just a kid and the games he plays, are deadly.


"This is great!" Light smiled as Hope shrieked in delight. After the last few days it was good to hear him sounding so happy. He'd given them all a scare when he'd collapsed, his brand having evolved. She shook the memory away, the dread of that moment as she found him face down, to much to bare, so she concentrated on the here, and now.

Hope was currently sat on one of the huge yellow birds, known as a Chocobo. The timid birds where one of the few creatures on Gran Pulse that they could use and, for some reason, the feathered beauties trusted the little band of humans.

"Just, calm down." Light advised her little friend, as he tugged on the Chocobo's feathers, seeing it turn to the left then right again. "The last thing I want is you getting ahead of yourself. They might be friendly, but they're fast and strong. You need to know how to ride them, before we can go any further."

"I can do this." He assured before scrubbing the birds neck, seeing the creature coo pleasantly. It was like putty in Hope's hands and, as the bird was subjected to more affection, it turned and started preening Hope's hair, making the lad giggle. "I told you we could ride them, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Light smiled slightly, before reaching up to the bird Hope was currently perched on, holding out some seeds in her hand. The Chocobo gently snatched each treat, while Light stroked his neck. "Just remember what I said, Hope."

"I know. I'll be careful." Light nodded, but she still couldn't shake away her concerns. She trusted Hope to do as she asked and she had faith in his abilities, but she still worried.

"Are you done being a mother hen yet?" Light turned as Snow whispered in her ear, then pushed past him.

"I'm glad you can be so casual about this." Light snapped. "It's not like he could be thrown from that thing and break his neck." She was brought to a stop as Snow stepped in her path.

"We all could." He pointed out with a sad smile. "But I know what you mean."

Light turned from the much taller man and back to Hope who was oblivious to their conversation, to busy stroking his mount and getting some affection back. He giggled as the Chocobo stole his boomerang, leaving Hope trying to grab it as the bird dangled it just out of his reach. The scene made her heart flip-flop and she shook her head.

"Good to hear him laugh, isn't it?" Snow said, stroking his own ride, one of the larger birds, which could hopefully accommodate his weight.

"It would be better if he could take this more seriously." Snow laughed.

"I think I prefer the mother hen." Snow then hopped into the saddle and steered his bird towards the way out of the enclosed marshlands, that the Chocobo's called home, Hope followed and Light quickly jumped up, onto her own bird. The creature she had chosen seemed more focused, not as timid as the one she had chosen for Hope.

"Lets take it easy for the first few m-" Lights words were all for nothing, as Snow and Hope both kicked off at a full sprint. The giant birds sure feet, climbing up and over the few rocks and boulders that closed the little enclosure off, from the rest of the expanse. "Miles…" She finished before rolling her eyes and kicked her mount on to follow.

888

Hope was having the time of his life. He'd never ridden a Chocobo before, he'd always been a bit fearful of the huge birds. But, so much had happened to him over the course of the last few weeks, that he really didn't care anymore. So he threw his cautious nature to the wind, and adopted a more open minded approach.

As much as he had Light to thank for this new way of thinking, he had to wonder why she chose now to be such a mother-hen. Before, she never really cared, always pushing him on, driving him forward, and when he fell or stumbled, she would just push that fact aside and continue their march. So now, Hope was used to fighting through pain and discomfort, constantly driving on towards their goal and feeling, so proud because of it. Each trial over-come, each pain ignored was a silent triumph, because he knew he was doing exactly what Light wanted. He was making her proud.

The birds were fast and the scenery sped by at a breath-taking speed. Literally, breath-taking, as Hope found it hard to breathe normally with the constant gust in his face. The huge monsters of the Central Expanse, tried often to catch them, but the Chocobo's were supple and with their quick wits, the three were in good hands.

Hope found steering the bird easy, she seemed to understand his every touch, every slight movement of his body. When he squeezed with his heels at her back, she would speed up. Each of his hands held a bunch of feathers, which were securely anchored to, what he assumed to be her shoulders. Which ever he tugged on or pressed against, saw her react differently. A pull on one side made her bank in that direction. Pulling on both slowed her down, while pushing down with both hands and lowering his head, made her sprint so hard it felt like they could take off.

He was currently sprinting hard now, screaming with delight as he approached and then over-took Snow, who cheered his own kind of excitement, raising his fist triumphantly at Hope, who just laughed.

"Slow down!" Hope heard the shouted command and pulled back slowly, seeing his mount come to a complete stop, Snow pulling up a few paces ahead while Light caught up. She looked angry, the same look she wore when she and Hope had first been pitted against the world together. "I said to take it easy!" She snapped, her Chocobo restless beneath her after being ridden hard.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Thought it would be fun to speed ahead and get yourself killed? What if you had fallen? What if the Chocobo had thrown you off-"

"But she didn't, I'm fine."

"That's beside the point. I told you to take it slow, and you disobeyed me. I don't need some kid playing stupid games, not now, and not here!"

Hope didn't know what to think or even say, and so he said nothing, shrinking back into himself as she kicked her mount on. He glared down at his hands, angry and upset because she had used that word.

Kid.

After everything she'd put him through, forced him to suck it up and mature as fast as possible, she still saw him as nothing more than a kid? Playing games?

He wished! If only he could be a kid. If only he could play games. If only the biggest problem he faced each day, was what to play, wear and which friends to visit. Homework, school, nagging parents…

Hope's mood darkened even more and the Chocobo he was sat upon sensed it. She cooed softly and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Let's go." He muttered, urging his mount on after the two adults cantering off in the distance.

888

Light had calmed down, and was now feeling very guilty. She had been to hard on Hope, she knew it the minute those green eyes of his stared up at her with nothing to say. They'd hardened a second later and she had to turn away, to stubborn to admit, at the time, she had over-reacted.

She could feel Snow's eyes boring into the back of her skull and she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Don't." She snapped sensing he was about to comment on the marvellous way she had handled the situation.

"How do you do that?" Snow's previous statement was forgotten for the moment, having died on his lips due to her interruption. "I really hope that creepy six-sense of yours doesn't run in the family." Light turned to scowl at the man, now currently walking beside her, his bird was slightly taller, which meant she still had to look up to meet his eyes.

"You're easy-"

"Whoa, steady now. I'm spoken for." He winked and Light just grew more impatient.

"To read!" She finished, pinching her mounts sides with her heels so the pace increased.

"And you're easy, to wind up." He laughed softly this time and Light glared back at him. "What's your problem?" He had kicked his own mount on, so he was once again level with her. "Did you roll off the wrong side of the sleeping mat, or something?"

"Why does there have to be anything wrong with me? My orders weren't follow, I got angry. It's how things are done." She glanced back just in time to see Hope kick on to catch up.

"In the Guardian Forces maybe, but not here."

"Just because you're not soldiers, doesn't mean you shouldn't follow simple instructions."

"Does that mean, we're not allowed to have fun, too?" Light turned to look at anywhere else but Snow. She hated that he had a point.

"Have fun on your own time! Right now, I'd rather concern myself with keeping us all alive." Snow just shot her a dark look as Hope at that point was close enough to hear that last remark, and the young L'Cie looked even more miserable. Light shook her head, the look in Hope's eyes making her feel even more of a tool. "Come on, we have to make it to the other side of Expanse and back before dark."

She kicked her mount on towards their destination and the rest of the journey was made in silence.

By the time they got there the mood had lightened a little, with Snow doing his best to distract the teen from his sulk, but Light knew she would be getting a mouthful from Hope as soon as they were alone. She had to admit, she deserved it, and would hear him out before making an apology herself, but she expected one back. While she recognised the fact she had been too harsh, he had still ran off, despite her warnings.

Light jumped down from her Chocobo and the giant yellow bird, started grazing on the lush grass that covered this secluded spot. It was surrounded by high cliffs, one way in and one way out. The little white, woollen 'Bleaters' grazed beside a large lake, they were the reason, they were here.

Snow jumped down and rubbed his backside.

"I know they're fast but, man are they difficult to sit on."

Hope had slipped from his own mount but didn't leave the bird's side right away. Instead he stood stroking her chest and neck, turning the creature to goo.

"I'll stay with the Chocobo's." Hope announced, not turning his attention from the birds and Light knew he was still upset. She was about to protest, when Snow stepped into her line of sight.

"Probably best, considering why we're here." He indicated the lake, and the little woollen creatures scampering around its shore. Their faint bleating could be heard, gentle and soft. Light nodded.

"You're right." She checked she had her knife, it was smaller and more precise than her Gunblade. The kill would be quick, and as clean as the cut it would make. "We won't be long." She called back to Hope, who finally looked her way and she gave him a little nod, but he just turned back to the Chocobo, and her heart sank.

"He'll get over it." Snow said as they jumped down from the ledge and onto the ground below. "He thinks the world of you, so he can't hate you." Light cringed, it was like Snow could read her mind and she had to remind herself that as a group, they had all gotten close, along the way, she had opened up a little more. They knew her well now, she wasn't sure if she should feel comfortable with that or not, it was so easy for her to just shut herself off from the world when she was angry or upset, now it was harder to shut the world out, when she had let some of them creep in, especially Hope.

"Let's just get this done, so we can head back and I can say sorry." She mumbled and Snow laughed quietly.

"Sure thing, Sis."

"Stop calling me that, or I'll skin you." She warned seeing the tall blond quickly shut up.

She was trying to pick which of the creatures to take when the flock suddenly went on alert. She considered, for a moment, that they some how sensed her motives, but that theory was quashed when the critters started running towards and then passed her.

Light gripped the knife in her hand as their intended dinner made a quick escape, their little fluffy bodies scampering past like frightened children, to terrified of the new threat to give her the slightest consideration. She stepped back as one of the massive hounds of the Central Expanse stood up and yawned. His huge teeth sat in a mouth that could not completely close for their enormity. Fresh blood and tufts of the familiar white wool, dangled from between those huge incisors, in some cases still attached to skin and flesh.

Light backed up slowly as did Snow, when not one, not two, not three, but five much smaller hounds seemed to wake up from where they had been sleeping, in the taller grass, on the other side of the lake.

"This…isn't good." She heard Snow whisper as the two L'Cie took slow, careful steps backwards, trying to edge closer to the Chocobo's before they were seen. Their retreat was brought to a halt as the alpha male caught sight of their movement, and a low, eerie growl, sounded from the very depths of its being.

"Run!" Light ordered, and both she and Snow sprinted for the ledge, hoping to jump up before the pack closed the distance. Four legs were ultimately faster than two, as the giant hound leapt, almost the full width of the lake, to land heavily, just a few paces behind them. Light felt the ground tremble with each beat of its muscular legs, each pounding of those immense paws. "Split up!" She snapped and dived to the right, while Snow went left, as that massive jaw snapped shut in the place they had just been. It's teeth clashed as it bit down on thin air, then snarled.

Light was sprinting fast, literally just avoiding the beat until she could find cover, but she was soon dodging the smaller hounds, who by now, had ran around the banks of the lake. She jumped over one as it made a lunge for her legs, landing and rolling, her right hand, still in possession of the smaller knife, a gift from Serah, came up and around the space before her, just in time to slice the throat of another, as it jumped, snapping at her shoulder. Its momentum carried it on through the air and she ducked to let it sail harmlessly by, now dead and bleeding. The first hound, who seemed to be confused by the lack of flesh and blood in its jaws, skidded to a halt, turning in the same instance, while Light sprinted, the distance between her and the two chasing her growing.

She banked right, still running at top speed, her feet barely touching the floor. She could now at least see where the others where. Hope was thankfully safe, he had seen sense and hadn't jumped down from the ledge. Instead he was casting from the relative safety of higher ground, but Light knew if the hounds ever realised he was there, they could jump up easily and snatch him away in one bite.

Snow wasn't having as much luck as Light, he wasn't as fast or as agile, but he was a much harder, heavier target, it would take more than one of these hounds to bring him down, not counting the monstrous alpha male still chasing her.

They needed to get out of there, she couldn't run like this all day, and Snow was struggling to knock back the unwanted affections of the two massive, feral dogs. With a grunt and a snarl of her own, Light pumped her legs harder, faster and her speed only increased as a well timed enhancing spell from Hope, quickened her still. She aimed for the lake, going so fast now that she was running on the very surface of the water. Another enhancement from Hope, filled her with strength as she charged full speed towards the two pinning Snow and with one deft swipe of her now unsheathed Gunblade, they were dead.

Snow staggered briefly with relief. He bore two horrible wounds, both bleeding heavily, but Light didn't have time to treat him yet.

"Keep moving!" She barked, getting hold of his arm, ready to run again when the huge alpha male jumped in her path, flanked by the two remaining smaller pack members.

Light held up her blade, panting, breathless from the chase. She didn't take her eyes off the trio of hungry mouths, as they took slow, careful steps towards the pair. Heads low, shoulders hunched, their short coarse hair standing to attention, a sign of their anger and terrible intent.

"We're gonna have to fight." She muttered, but the man currently, barely, standing to her left didn't seem up to the task. Hope was trying his best to heal Snow, but he'd lost to much blood and one of the wounds was to severe for magic to be effective. Light grabbed Snow before he could fall and held him up. "Open your eyes!" She commanded and Snow growled.

"Damn-it!"

"Just stay behind me."

"No! Light, just, get out of here, let them have me. I'm done-"

"No!" She snapped back with more conviction than he had and stood defiantly, Gunblade ready and prepared to die if it meant saving her sisters love.

888

Hope stamped the ground in frustration as the beasts closed in on his friends. He felt completely helpless and he went to jump down, but Light literally screamed for him to stay put. Her eyes were hard and unforgiving and that wasn't a danger he wanted to mess with.

"I have to do something!" He yelled back, growing more impatient.

"You can run!"

"NO!" He screamed and planted his feet, calling on the energies within his small body.

"Hope I mean it!" Light called back, swinging her Gunblade with precision and speed, but the three remaining hounds avoided her easily. They were not foolish, they knew the man behind her was injured, there were trying to lure Light away so they could move in and finish Snow off, but that wasn't going to happen.

The large alpha male was pacing behind the two smaller hounds, who were constantly attacking and retreating, edging Light further from Snow. Hope knew that larger hound would be the one to move in for the kill, as soon as Light stepped away…

"Hope please, run!" This time is was Snow who urged him to flee, but the teen was not going to crack under their pressure.

"Hope, do as you're asked!"

"No!" He snapped again, his hand alive with electrical energy. He was still feeding the palm of his left hand with the currents, and he could feel it as it cracked and popped against his skin, which, surprisingly felt cold rather than hot. Without waiting another second, he released the thunderous might, it surged towards the three hounds to strike them hard. The alpha bore the brunt of the force and it yelped loudly, before turning to fix Hope with those two, awful black eyes.

"What are you doing?" Light demanded as the alpha called his pack behind him.

"Playing a game!" Hope snapped, filling his hand with a less powerful, but no less painful blizzard. "It's called tag!" The hounds were now adequately enraged and Hope turned to start running, making it to his mount just as the alpha male landed on the ledge and began the chase.

Hope pulled himself on to the Chocobo's back, but she had already started running since the sight of the hounds had scared her. Hope hung onto those feathers, dragging himself up enough to hook a leg over her back. Once in the saddle his mount sped up, only doing so when she was certain he was secure.

"Go for it!" He shouted, pushing down with his hands, head low and heels hooked firmly to her sides. The great yellow bird squawked, almost as if she were replying to his command. Her clawed feet pounded the dirt faster with each step, and Hope felt each beat and he adjusted his own movements to match that quickening rhythm.

The bright sunlight vanished behind the cliff faces as they sped into the corridor of earth and stone, which lead out into the great expanse. The large alpha wolf was following close behind, with the two smaller members of the pack either side. They ran just as fast, keeping pace, snarling, mouths watering in expectation of the meal to come.

Hope cast his gaze forward and steered his mount through the narrow passage, each step precise and powerful along the rocky ground, the great bird built for this kind of terrain.

They were now going as fast as they could but so to were the hounds. Within seconds they had exploded into the Central Expanse, the Chocobo leaping into the great plain, quickly followed by the hounds, the alpha leading the chase. Two more hounds now joined, excited by the hunt and the baying of their brothers. Hope clung to the feathers glaring at the two new arrivals and knew he was going to have to loose them before every Dire wolf of the Expanse decided to join in.

He kicked his mount on faster and steered her towards the distant lake, shimmering like a starry sky. The wind in his face was cold and fast, making it hard to breathe normally, so he was gasping, like he was the one running.

The wolves were gaining ground, no longer hindered by rock and stone, their four paws driving them on faster than the poor Chocobo could, with just two and carrying a passenger, so Hope had to think. He quickly pulled to the right seeing the bird steer towards a slight incline that continued up a hill. The ground they sped along was narrow, so it was only wide enough for single file. As the ground level rose the area to their left became a steep quickly elevating drop where three of the smaller hounds ran, looking up at Hope and his bird. The alpha was right behind Hope, finding it hard to keep its pace going on the much narrower path while the smaller one directly ahead of it, negotiated the ledge with ease.

Hope kept their path onwards and upwards, having little choice since there were trapped by a stone wall to their right, wolves to their rear and even more wolves to their left below them. Hope knew his timing had to be just right here, if he got it wrong he and the bird were a meal for five.

The end of their run came into view. A sudden stop to the grassy earth, framed by a clear blue sky and beyond that, a sheer drop into what Hope knew to be one of the most dangerous places in the Expanse.

Hope waited right until the final moment before he pulled hard to the left, the Chocobo turned sharply, slowing her right down, almost to a stop but Hope kicked her hard, pushing her forward once more. Their pursuers were not so agile and not expecting the sudden change in pace. The three below continued running, scampering to a stop as the great yellow bird leapt into the air. Their slobbering jaws, drooling sickeningly as they howled in delight. They were still trying to turn and begin the chase, as Hope's mount touched down and set off at a sprint again.

Hope glanced back at the top of the hill where the two, who had been behind him, were also having difficulty putting on the breaks. The momentum had pushed the smaller hound right to the edge, looking down at the hungry pair of King Behemoths. It wasn't until the alpha, also skidding to a stop, nudged it ever so slightly, that the smaller hound fell to the waiting jaws below.

"One down!" He cheered and the bird below him responded by running faster as Hope adjusted his position to make himself more streamline.

He steered her on towards the open plain, the area flat and clear of obstacles, say for the huge Admanchelids. Hope was really scared of these things. They were immense in size, easily the biggest thing here on the Expanse. They walked lazily on four legs, each foot one giant toe, flat and powerful. Their gentlest of steps causing the very ground to tremble. Their long wide legs rose up eighty-foot to a hulking frame protected by thick skin, till they stood well over one-hundred-foot above anything else. Their only weakness was their eyes and softer flesh of their face, but even then, the long powerful tusks were dangerous to approach.

Hope swallowed thickly as the heard came into view. They varied in size, the larger bulls leading the smaller females and much smaller young. With a deep breath and just as the pack of hounds started to close to gap they had managed to make, Hope steered the Chocobo towards the giant creatures. He could feel her protest slightly when he took her dangerously close to the huge feet, running a full sprint, to keep up with one of their strides. Her protests died however when the giant alpha male snapped at their right side, it's nose level with Hope, despite being mounted on the tall bird. As the jaws snapped shut, Hope pulled hard left, taking them directly under the Admanchelid, the bright sunshine dulled in the shadow of the huge mass above them. The alpha seemed reluctant to follow, instead running alongside the creatures huge feet, snarling defiantly.

Hope had to concentrate now as they were literally surrounded by the four massive limbs of the Admanchelid. Hope steered the Chocobo left then right, speeding up and then slowing down to avoid the inevitable fall of each foot, the ground shaking with each step, more like the impact of a bomb to the smaller creatures and to Hope.

The smaller hounds had now surrounded the bull, unwilling to venture much closer, but covering any and all exits that Hope could take. The alpha was on the right, one behind, one more to the left and the final wolf, running just ahead of the Admanchelid, by it's right foot.

By now the Admanchelid had become aware of the hounds and started to become restless. It's pace increased, and from what Hope could gather, it was trying to shoo the wolf ahead, away with those giant tusks. Hope quickly kicked the Chocobo on and weaving still to avoid the rise and fall of the front feet, Hope aimed for the light, under the creatures left shoulder.

Seeing him move, the wolves grew careless, fearing their meal might escape. The smaller hound on the left made a last ditch effort to catch the yellow bird, weaving through the feet now pounding loudly around them, managing just fine, but was caught by a tusk, just as it exited the underbelly, soon after Hope. There was a sickening crunch of bone and a blood chilling squeal as the hound was crushed, first by the impact of the tusk, and then by a giant foot as the wolf tumbled under the weight. Blood spurted in a brief wave of crimson, as internal organs were crushed from the creature, leaving nothing but a stain behind.

"That's two!" Hope shouted and ducked as the tip of the tusk, swiped across towards another of the smaller hounds, who after seeing what had happened to it's pack mate, decided to back off.

Only three remained and Hope steered right, out of the path of the agitated Admanchelid, and into the wake of the rest of the herd. The bull he had sheltered under followed, worried into a frenzy by the pack chasing him. It charged for anything and Hope's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the massive bull, tusks flaying wildly, aiming right for them.

"Move!" He ordered and sensing his fear, the Chocobo sprinted. Hope had to hold on tighter than before, so he was not left behind. He pressed his body against the feathers, practically on his stomach, hands still steering her, and feet hooked just under the tail feathers. The ride was uncomfortable, every movement seemed to try and jar him from his perch, but he held on, teeth gritted, as they aimed towards and under the next Admanchelid, a female. They passed under her with ease, clearing her way just as the enraged bull collided with the smaller goliath. The following tremor lifted Chocobo and rider, off the ground for a brief second, as the female fell, narrowly missing the still chasing pack.

The rest of the herd became alerted by the crash and the ensuing calls of their family. The female howled her disapproving cry to the bull, who by now had calmed down, and was now trying to untangle himself from the fallen female.

Hope steered the Chocobo left, deeper into the herd, who were now running, huddling closer to protect their young from the anger of the bull, inadvertently protecting Hope from the wrath of the hounds. He was getting tired, his muscles ached from having to hold on so tightly and he could feel the heat pouring out of the bird below him, making him hot.

Without warning one of the smaller hounds, charged into the herd, snapping at the Chocobo's feet, trying to trip her. Hope quickly brought up his left hand, summoning quickening icy currents of air about them. Holding on still with his right hand, and sharply tugging in that direction, Hope unleashed the spell as his mount steered them from the centre of the herd, casting a thick icy coating across the ground. The next giant foot that touched down upon that spot, found no secure hold, merely a incredibly slick, patch of ice. The limb slipped out from under the huge creature, sending it and a few others down in a heap, collapsing upon the wolf still running amidst the herd.

Hope brought the Chocobo to a halt and turned surveying the scene. He had left sheer chaos in his wake and the one remaining smaller hound was running in the opposite direction, deciding no meal was worth the price currently paid.

"Three…and now four…" Hope muttered as he dragging in steadying breaths, the bird beneath him doing the same. Her posture became alert once more as the only hound that remained fixed them both with an eerie stare. The huge alpha male didn't look pleased and Hope quickly steered his mount and kicked her on, just as the alpha male leapt after them.

He could see the wolf was angered and that drove it on faster than the Chocobo could go. Each direction Hope steered, saw the alpha male jump in their path. Hope would quickly turn and start in another direction, only for the same to happen again. They were pinned, the wolf toying with them. Hope still quite breathless, stared the alpha down, a silent challenge. It worked and the giant hound charged for them, leaping high, its terrifying jaws snapping shut, just as Hope kicked the bird hard, ducking and pulling them to the left.

It worked, as just as the wolf landed and tried to turn to give chase, Hope and Chocobo were sprinting off fast. Hope didn't even realise that he had been cut ever so slightly by the wolves teeth as he passed, the pain a distant thought as he concentrated on riding.

He ducked down, holding on tightly, Chocobo and rider, bodies working in perfect harmony, despite the heat, despite the pain in his arm and now in his head. He focused on the quickly approaching cliff and the gaping chasm beneath, while everything else blurred.

The Chocobo leapt from the cliff edge, its short wings fluttering desperately, trying to hold it aloft as long as possible, in the hopes of reaching the grassy shelf just below and across the chasm. The huge alpha male, still angered, had no clue what lay beyond that leap, all it cared about was revenge and savouring the kill to come. It's own momentum carried it far enough to grasp a couple of the Chocobo's beautiful tail feathers, but its weight became it's burden. Before the Chocobo had even started to slow, the wolf was claimed by gravity, and plummeted into the darkness below.

Hope wanted to cheer but he suddenly had no energy. He groaned softly as he started to slip from his perch atop the Chocobo. He slipped free just as the bird touched down on the ledge and he hit the ground now, rather than much later at the bottom of the chasm.

He laid there for what seemed like a moment or two, but it had been much longer. He frowned, confused at the blade of grass that waved gently just past his nose. He focused beyond that and spotted familiar yellow feathers laid beside him, set against a starry sky and he closed his eyes before attempting to push himself up. A pain in his right shoulder halted his advance briefly, he struggled to deal with it at first, but after taking a breath or two, he moved on despite it.

The brilliant yellow plume of the Chocobo laid beside him, moved slightly and he was soon gazing into the kind eyes of the loyal bird. She hadn't left his side and he smiled.

"You snore." Hope muttered with a smile, then with a grunt of determination, he pushed himself to his feet, holding his right arm wondering what was causing the pain. He just about remembered being nipped by the alpha's teeth and he checked the area, swaying. Sure enough he found the small cut. It had hardly bled, but he could tell it was the infection from those poisonous fangs that was causing his condition. He rolled his eyes and weaved his way towards the shelter of some large leaves, suddenly realising he was quite close to the edge of the chasm. The Chocobo cooed and followed, shadowing Hope's every move like a concerned parent and he half smiled.

"I'm fine." He soothed, leaning against her for a moment before continuing to the sheltered spot. "Just…need to rest up." Hope sank to the floor, just as the first drops of rain fell and he wished he had to strength to get back in the saddle and ride back to camp, where it would be warm and dry. But it wasn't just for that reason, he was worried about Light and Snow. He had been so busy, leading the pack from the pair he hadn't given them a second thought, but now, he was worried.

Snow had been hurt and Light had been angry, and now they were so very far away, he couldn't help and he couldn't put things right with them.

He looked up one last time at the stars as they vanished behind the gathering clouds and he sighed. The last time he had spoken to Light, it had been in anger. Now he was so scared that the heated exchange would be the last time they would speak. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, refusing to cry before summoning the healing touch of his left hand. He could cure poison as well as other afflictions, but the problem he faced was being able to cast. The venom in the wolves saliva made his head clouded and thoughts confusing. Casting was almost impossible, until one recovered enough with time and Hope was not at that point yet.

He sighed as his awareness came back to him and he was staring blankly at his left hand, which was now hung beside him, no trace of the spell he could have sworn he was casting just a moment ago. It was pouring down now and the Chocobo was stood above him, feathers bunched up and fluffy, trapping in heat and keeping out the water. She was looking down at him, watching over him and Hope soon realised he was mostly still dry because of her.

He tried again to cast, his left hand falling back down weakly and all knowledge of the spell escaping his mind for a time. It was no use, he just couldn't concentrate.

He was about to give up when a sound drew his attention. No sooner had he sat up and looked around than he forgot why he was doing so, until he heard it again. He knew what it was but, his mind was so cloudy that he couldn't pin down what was familiar about the noise.

The Chocobo seemed to get excited now and she paced beside him anxiously.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to shake the stupor from his head. "Focus…" He told himself, closing his eyes briefly, he looked back out into the rain.

"Hope!"

The young L'Cie almost fell back in surprise as the shout echoed out, not twenty yards to his left.

"L…Light?" He stepped from the shadow of the Chocobo and into the torrential rain, peering around the foliage he had been sheltering under. He didn't get a chance to approached her when she swallowed him up in her arms, and he held on just as tight. "Hey." He muttered as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She pulled away and started checking him, he felt her hands pat first his arms, then his sides and hips, before coming back up to check his head. He realised he should be saying something, for some reason, but he couldn't figure out what or why. He blinked down at her hand as she inspected the bite on his right shoulder and he turned to look in her eyes, again trying to work out what he should be saying.

"I'm okay." He finally found the words and remembered he didn't want her to worry. She smiled and nodded.

"How did you loose them? I was sure they'd…"

"I can't…really remember right now." He laughed softly. "My head…" He paused, forgetting what he was trying to explain. Light nodded and held up her hand, resting it upon his shoulder. The nasty wound started to heal, and it hurt a little at first before the warmth of her touch started to soothe. His head swam a little as her next spell washed away the fog that had settled over his conscious thought and it was easier to concentrate. "T…thanks."

"Don't mention it." She said as she supported him by the shoulders. "You need to rest up though."

"How did you find me?" He asked as he started walking beside her. He was soaking now but he didn't care.

"Fang, she's pretty good at tracking those things." Light indicated the Chocobo, now following them. "Think you're up to riding back?"

"I think so." He stopped their walk and turned to look at Light. He felt a sting of regret as he remembered their last conversation and how he had made her angry, he needed to put that right. "Light, I know I ran off again, I…"

"Don't." She shook her head and pulled him in to another embrace. "I'm the one who should be sorry. What I said was out of line." She pulled away smiling kindly as she pushed his hair away from his face. "I just worry about you."

"I worry about you too. It's not easy here, or safe…"

"Exactly. But I know you're more than just a kid, and you take this seriously. And today you made me remember how strong and smart you are."

"Well, I had a little help." Hope giggled as the Chocobo started to preen his hair again, the gentle motion tickling a little. Both he and Light raised their hands and touched her neck, silently thanking her for bringing them back together.


End file.
